Inked Love
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Astrid wants something and only Hiccup can give it to her. [Astrid/Hiccup] Two-shot. Warning: some mentions of nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just this fic.

Astrid bit her lip, body shifting from side to side as she stood outside Hiccup's door. It was silly, she shouldn't be nervous about paying her friend a visit, and yet she was. There was something she'd been thinking about, something that she wanted, and he was the only one who could give it to her. Steeling herself, she finally raised a hand and knocked on his door.

"It's open." Came Hiccup's voice, inviting her inside. Slipping into his hut Astrid followed the source of his voice up to his bedroom. The ground floor was for cooking and minor forge work, while upstairs was his bed and the desk where he pondered and drew. Climbing the stairs the blonde's nerves came flooding back, halting her in her steps as she stared at his lean back hunched over his latest design. Biting her lip she waited until Hiccup turned to face her, the inventor wondering why his guest was so quiet. "A-Astrid! W-what can I do for you?"

Shifting her weight to her other foot Astrid tried not to talk herself out of it. She was here now, if she left Hiccup would think something was wrong, and then there's be a big conversation and he'd probably think it was his fault she was having trouble talking to him. Taking a deep breath she finally opened her mouth. "It's silly, really." She told him, blue eyes suddenly finding the floor far more interesting than his face, despite how much she adored his face. "I just, I saw a couple of guys with them, and I thought it looked really cool and...I want a marking on my body like them."

Whatever Hiccup had thought she'd come to talk to him about, that was not on the list. In fact it hadn't even come close to the list. "Okay." Hiccup replied, processing what she'd told him with the information he knew. "W-well we can talk to some traders and see if they know who to speak to about getting one." If Astrid wanted one of these inked markings on her body then he'd help her get one.

"W-well I was hoping _you_ would do it." Astrid replied softly, eyes finally lifting to meet his. Noticing Hiccup about to open his mouth Astrid pressed on. "I mean, you're a great artist and...you're the only one I'd trust to do it."

One look at her trusting blue eyes and there was no way Hiccup could say no. Nodding to the chair beside him, he invited her to sit down. "Okay, so I'm guessing you want a Nadder or an axe or something?" Astrid was a girl with few interests, weaponry and dragons being at the top of that list.

Pausing for a moment the girl thought about that. Initially that had been her instinct but somehow it didn't feel quite right. "I uh...I actually don't know what I want." The blonde admitted softly, it felt strange to say she had no idea what design she wanted on her body.

With a pensive face, Hiccup grabbed one of his sketch books, sliding it over to Astrid. "Uh, maybe this will give you an idea?" His mind was already racing, thinking about what he'd need to mark her body. He had a few bottles of squid ink tucked away, and he certainly had needles to set the ink into her skin. Cloth and water were easy enough to grab, he had those waiting downstairs, and there were plenty of candles if he needed more light.

Astrid flipped through the pages, keen eyes raking over each design so carefully sketched by his hand. Most were sketches of Toothless, but there were a few more abstract pieces in there. Turning the page she felt her breath catch in her throat, the image of a valkyrie staring back at her. The face was soft, a small smile on her lips while the wind whipped at the strands plucked loose from her braid. Was that how Hiccup saw her? Blue eyes flicked up to his face wondering, not for the first time, if he felt the same way about her and she did for him.

Averting her gaze back to the book before he could grow suspicious she gasped, fingers lightly tracing the paper just beside the charcoal drawing. "This one. This is the one." Placing the open book down on the desk she let Hiccup see the design that had her so enamoured.

Hiccup faultered at the picture she'd chosen, it was one of Toothless but not quite. It was a stylised design based on the Night Fury with slightly more angular features. He'd drawn it to look like it was defending something, just seconds away from attacking if needed, and he had to admit that seemed like Astrid. She was so graceful and fluid, but she could easily switch into an attack without a moment's notice if she needed to. "Okay, uh, where did you want it and when should we do this?"

"Now." Astrid replied, her voice quavering slightly. "Right now, before anything stops this happening." If she left his hut she wasn't sure she'd have the courage to come back. "And on my back, please." Apprehensive blue eyes gazed up at him, she'd just asked him to see and touch her bare back while he placed a design on her skin, something that really should only happen between betrothed vikings.

Hiccup drew in a shuddering breath, sweet Thor, how could she ask him to mark her back and know she'd most likely end up a shield maiden or married off to a viking like his cousin? No, he couldn't think like that. Astrid asked him for a favour and he was going to help her. "Okay, let me just grab some stuff. I'll uh..." Standing up he grabbed the blanket off his bed, passing it to her. "...s-so you can cover up. I'll uh...give you some privacy. Come on bud." Grumbling about leaving his warm stone, Toothless followed Hiccup downstairs to grab what they needed while Astrid removed her top.

Staring at the blanket Astrid froze, was she really doing this? Suddenly realizing Hiccup could come back at any moment, Astrid took her armour off, setting them down on the desk, her shirt and bindings were next. Hearing his metal foot clanking downstairs she quickly wrapped the blanket around her chest. "Okay, you can come back now."

Hiccup stalked back up the stairs, Toothless close behind him. Setting out the cloth and water basin, the dragon rider began to set up candles to give himself more light. "Okay, face the desk and I'll take a look." Setting his stool down directly behind her, he waited until she was settled before peeling back the edges of the blanket to stare at her naked back. Oh Thor, what had he gotten himself into?

Astrid held her breath as he reached for his charcoal, eyes closed as she waited for his touch. Careful hands shifted her braid to rest over her shoulder before gently touching her skin. His breath ghosted over her skin, fingers dancing over her back as he slowly began to map out the design over her body.

Once he began drawing it was easy to lose himself in the work. Using charcoal he began to replicate the design, cleaning away flubbed lines and re-sketching them until he was satisfied. This was for Astrid, and only the best would do. Slowly but surely he lovingly recreated his design over her back. Setting the charcoal down he let out a sigh. "Okay, now this part's going to hurt. I-I won't think less of you if you need to bite down on something."

Astrid glanced at him over her shoulder, throwing him a gentle smile. "Hey, it's not fun without a little pain, right?" Setting her elbows on the desk, her chin resting on her folded arms she got comfortable. "I'm ready when you are. I trust you." Turning back to face the desk she waited for the first sting.

Nodding to the blonde valkyrie he poured a small measure of ink into a dish, sterilizing a needle before taking up position once more. Ink on the needle his hand hovered over her back. He had his design set but now that it was time to actually mark her skin, he was terrified of messing it up. Taking a deep breath he pressed the needle into her skin, hating himself when he heard her sudden intake of breath. "We can stop if you like. We don't have to do it."

Squaring her shoulders Astrid shook her head. A little pain wasn't going to stop her, not when she'd set her mind to it. "Keep going." Gritting her teeth she was tempted to take him up on the offer of something to bite but her pride refused. Instead she clenched her teeth while trying to relax her muscles.

Hiccup couldn't even begin to describe how nervous he was. He was in his room with the girl of his dreams topless before him, expecting him to inflict pain on her while permanently marking her with one of his designs. And if that wasn't enough to make him sweat, one wrong move and he'd ruin the whole design for her, especially when she was trusting him to do it for her. Mopping the beads of sweat from his brow Hiccup dipped the needle in the ink once more and pressed the sharp tip into her skin.

Slowly but surely, Hiccup found his confidence, each prick of the needle surer than the last. It helped that Astrid had become accustomed to the constant piercing of her skin and had relaxed into it. In fact he was fairly certain she was on the verge of falling asleep. A few more pricks of the needle and the outline was complete. "What d'you think Bud? Look alright to you?" The young inventor was actually quite pleased with how the outline had turned out. He'd have to go back and shade it in but at least the bones were there for him to work with.

Toothless warbled a pleased noise from his spot on the stone slab, green eyes glancing over at the humans before settling back down for a nap. It was clear this was going to take a while so any chance of a flight was out so the dragon may as well take a nap. Wings unfurling to stretch before folding back against his body, the black dragon settled himself before closing his eyes.

"Okay, time for a break." Hiccup muttered, standing up so he could stretch his back and legs. "There's a mirror over there if you want to take a look so far." He pointed to a large sheet of polished metal over in one corner, he normally used it to reflect more light onto his projects.

Astrid stood carefully, clutching the blanket to her chest as she moved over to the mirror. Turning around she peered over her shoulder at the reflection of the dragon taking shape on her back. "Hiccup, it's beautiful." Blue eyes remained fixed on the reflection, missing the way he stared at her.

"Yes, you are. I-I mean, yeah, I think this might be some of my best work." Hiccup stumbled over his words, hoping she hadn't heard the slip of his tongue. He'd always though Astrid was gorgeous but seeing her under the golden glow of the candles, the way it seemed to illuminate her skin, he thought she was stunning. Thor, why did he have to fall for the prettiest, most intelligent and capable viking of their age? He knew why, it was because she was so intelligent and quick on her feet. Astrid was grace and fury in one delectable body, a divine beauty if ever he saw one.

Astrid was too busy staring at the ink on her back to hear what he said completely. "Yeah, I agree. This is incredible Hiccup." Walking back over to the stool she settled herself back in place for more ink. "Ready when you are Dragon Boy." The blonde waited with baited breath for his hands to reach for her once more, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers brushed against the slightly tender skin. The pain had become a memory but even if it hadn't she would've wanted it to continue for as long as possible just so she could feel his fingers on her spine, his gentle breath blowing at her skin after he pricked it to sooth the nerves beneath. It was a silly fantasy, she knew, but she wished they were more than just friends.

Hiccup had finished the head and wings when he noticed the blonde had actually fallen asleep. Smiling fondly at the girl he paused to stretch before settling back in to work on the tail. "Sometimes I wish you knew just how much I adore you." Hiccup muttered to the slumbering blonde, taking solace in the knowledge she would never know he spoke these words to her. "Every night I dream of you by my side creating a future of our own design. Those dreams are so wonderful I never want to wake up, but then Toothless demands his morning flight and it's back to reality." Gingerly he leaned forward, placing the lightest of kisses to the knape of her neck, jerking backwards as he felt her shift, before shaking his head and turning back to his work once he was sure she wouldn't wake up. "Thor, I wish I was less of a Hiccup just so I'd be worthy of someone like you, Milady."

The brush of lips against her neck had Astrid's eyes snap open before she promptly shut them, hoping he didn't notice. Did Hiccup just...kiss her? It wasn't the sloppy, slobbery messes Snotlout tried to place on her, nor was it like the few quick pecks she's placed on Hiccup throughout the years. This kiss was slow, gentle and somehow far more intimate than she'd expected from Hiccup, and she wished he'd do it again. His next words broke her heart, how could he think he wasn't good enough? Hiccup was the only viking to view the world differently and find the truth between the blood-feud that had plagued humans and dragons for generations. Hiccup was better than all of them, it was Astrid who'd been doubting if he actually held any affection for her.

"You never kissed me back." Astrid replied softly, one of them had to be brave enough to say something and it seemed clear now that Hiccup needed this as much as she did. "All those times I kissed you, you never kissed me back, and I thought it was because you just didn't want to hurt my feelings, or you just weren't interested." Blue eyes fluttered open but she kept her gaze on her arms pillowing her head, not quite brave enough to face the man she'd fallen in love with.

"W-what? No, that's insane!" Hiccup exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the blonde who was supposed to be asleep. "How could I not want to? I mean, you're _you_! You're _Astrid_!" The needle hovered over her back, his focus locked on the blonde's face rather than his work for the moment. "But you surprised me a-and then the moment was gone and I didn't know how to get it back."

Setting the needle down he spun her around to face him, careful to keep the blanket pressed to her chest. "Astrid, I've been in love with you since before I even knew what love was." A trembling hand reached out to brush his thumb against her cheek, a small smile reaching his lips as she leaned into the contact. "You're brave, and smart, and Thor, have you _seen_ you? How could I not want you?"

One hand pinning the blanket to her chest, Astrid reached her other hand out to grasp his. "I know I was hard on you when we were in Dragon Training, but then you opened my eyes and made me see the man you truly were, and Hiccup, he's _incredible_." Finally free to express how much she adored him, Astrid's eyes gleamed with all the passion she held for him. "You might not see a big, brave viking, but I do. Hiccup, you're thoughtful, and inventive, and sensitive, and you're not afraid to show how much people mean to you, and that's pretty brave if you ask me. Braver than me, anyway." Gazing up at him she began to lean a little closer. "So if I were to kiss you now...?"

Green eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips, fleeting memories of her quick pecks still colouring his dreams. "Oh Thor." He whispered before closing the gap and kissing her as he'd wanted to for so many years. His lips molded against hers, parting the moment he felt her tongue requesting entrance, his own returning the favour. Panting slightly he pulled back, eyes alight with desire as he stared at her. Claiming a couple more kisses Hiccup finally retreated. "As much as I'd love to keep doing that, I kind of want to finish your marking."

Nodding silently Astrid turned back around. Hiccup was right, they should finish the dragon on her back, and the sooner he did, the sooner she could go back to kissing him. Biting her lip, a devious glint in her eyes, she let the blanket go, the woolen fabric pooling in her lap before dropping to the floor.

"A-a-astrid!" Hiccup's slightly panicked voice sounded behind her, his eyes staring at what the blanket had obscured. From his place behind her, he could see the gentle curves of the sides of her breasts, especially when she leaned forward to fold her arms over the desk to brace herself.

The blonde permitted a small, pleased smile to cross her face before replying. "Yeah, yeah, only a woman's intended husband should see her in such a state of undress." Rolling her eyes she turned her head to gaze at him over her shoulder. "I kissed you, you're mine Dragon Boy."

Hiccup's mouth dropped, of all the things he expected to come out of Astrid's mouth, her declaration of wanting to be his wife one day was not one of them. "Oh you, Milady, are going to be trouble." He chuckled, picking up the needle and continuing his work, his voice letting her know he was completely content with her brand of trouble in his life. Leaning in he brought his lips close to her ear. "Pretty sure I kissed you first." He whispered, ducking his head to place a kiss to her shoulder before lightly nipping the spot. The inventor chuckled at her soft whine when he pulled back to complete his artwork on her back.

Soft cloth pressed against her skin, removing any excess ink before sitting back to look at his work. She was stunning, sitting in the candlelight, her skin covered in a golden glow while a Night Fury covered her back. That tricky little Nadder, she'd just made him place his own mark all over her back. If that wasn't a declaration of who held her heart, he didn't know what was. "What'd you think Bud? Does it look like you?"

Toothless grudgingly stood up, wandering over to take a look at the design on Astrid's back. Giving them both a soft warble of approval, he tilted his head as Hiccup encouraged the dragon to lick her back. Rolling his eyes the dragon dragged his tongue over the tender flesh, dragon saliva was fairly useful for killing off infection and assisting the healing process.

Astrid scrunched her nose up as she felt Toothless' drool cover her back but she had to admit, her back felt less tender afterwards. "Thanks, both of you." Reaching behind her she petted the dragon's snout, using touch alone to locate the spot under his chin that always got him purring.

"What? No chin-scratches for me?" Hiccup teased, hurrying to cover his and Toothless' eyes when the blonde stood and made her way over to the mirror. "Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Astrid shook her head at him before admiring his handiwork in the mirror. "It's perfect Hiccup. I love it." Stalking back over to the man she loved she bent down, placing her hands on his knees so she was eye-level with him. "And no you don't get chin-scratches." Warm, supple lips pressed against his, smiling at the hand still firmly planted over his eyes. "But I'd like it if you held me tonight. I mean, I don't think I can put my shirt back on at the moment, and I don't want to try to get to my hut without it, but mostly I just really want to be close to you for tonight."

The brightest smile she'd ever seen lit up Hiccup's face. "Do I get to kiss you again?" Holding Astrid was more than he could possibly want, but the idea of kissing her again, of feeling her lips against his, Thor, that was his idea of Valhalla. "Anytime I want?"

Astrid was hard pressed to bite back the laugh bubbling up her throat. Most guys would try to push for so much more knowing a half-naked woman would be in their bed, but all Hiccup wanted was more kisses. "Of course, I mean, kisses are a requirement."

Darting forward Hiccup pressed his lips to hers once more, grinning like a fool for having permission to do that as many times as he wished. Nodding his head towards the bed, he stayed seated with his hand over his eyes until he knew she was on the bed and settled. Dropping his hand he walked over to the bed, placing a hand in her hair and caressing the golden strands. "I'll go grab us some dinner and feed the dragons. Be back soon, Milady." Dropping a kiss to her shoulder he slipped out of the hut, Toothless remaining to guard Astrid.

It didn't take him long to grab what he needed and slip back to the Valkyrie waiting for him in his hut. With Stormfly fed, and a basket of fish downstairs to occupy Toothless for a while, Hiccup climbed the stairs to share a meal with Astrid, blanket pressed to her chest once more. It wasn't until their plates were clean and placed aside that Hiccup began to feel a little awkward. "So uh, h-how should we do this?"

"Take your shirt off." Astrid told him, watching as he hesitantly removed the crimson fabric, as well as his boot. "Prosthetic too." The last command earned her a wary look before he dutifully removed the metal leg and set it against the side of his bed. "Now lay down."

Hiccup shuffled down until he was lying on his back, wondering what Astrid had planned for them. He watched as she fussed with the blanket until it was covering both of them, before rolling over and laying so she was half-on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Smiling down at her his gaze lingered on her back and the Night Fury emblazoned on her skin. Slipping his arm beneath her he had thought to rest his hand on her back but suddenly realised how terrible that would be. "Would uh, would it be okay if my hand was on your-uh...backside, Milady?"

Astrid chuckled at how sweet he was for requesting permission once more. "Very much okay, Babe." The blonde replied, shifting closer to share his warmth as his hand very carefully shifted to rest on the very base of her spine on the swell of her backside. "And Hiccup? I love you too."

Reaching down, Hiccup tilted her head so he could kiss her one last time. "I can't wait to wake up to this." He muttered reverently, the idea of one day being able to do this on a regular basis was everything he'd ever dreamed of, plus dragons. One by one the candles blew out, Toothless no doubt snuffing the flames out before settling down on his stone slab, the fire downstairs built high enough to keep the hut warm all night. Closing his eyes the young dragon rider finally drifted off, a smile still plastered on his face.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just this story

Hiccup woke up feeling warm and content in a way he'd never felt before, and yet strangely numb. His left arm was completely numb and yet he was too comfortable to even think about shifting. A slight movement in the bed made Hiccup's eyes snap open, gaze instantly falling to the woman in his arms. It wasn't a dream, he had slept with Astrid in his arms all night after he inked a dragon onto her back. A lazy grin slipped onto his face, loving the way her golden locks had fallen out of her braid to spread out over his chest.

The inventor lay there for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of holding the girl he loves in his arms. Eventually Toothless decided he'd lain in bed long enough, trudging over to nudge his rider. "All right Bud, just gimme a minute, okay?" Green eyes watched the dragon take a step back, sitting expectantly at the end of the bed.

Toothless had been up since before the grey dawn had broken, green eyes fixed on the humans in the bed. He knew the importance of spending time with your mate, which was why he had allowed Hiccup to sleep in a little longer, but the sun was beginning to rise and he needed to stretch his wings. Impatiently he settled at the end of the bed, luminous eyes demanding Hiccup get out of bed already.

Snorting at the impatient dragon Hiccup gently slid out from under Astrid, reaching for his prosthetic to attach the metal appendage. Peeling the blanket back he took a look at her marking, her skin looked like it could use a little more saliva and bandaging the whole thing might be a good idea to prevent her shirt irritating the tender skin. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to her lips, his fingers lightly tracing the dragon on her back from nose to tail.

"Mmm, is this how I get woken from now on?" Astrid smiled, almost rolling onto her back before she realised she didn't have her bindings or a shirt on. Blue eyes fluttered open to gaze up at Hiccup. "'Cause I could definitely get used to this." Reaching for the blanket, she tugged it to her chest before sitting up.

Hiccup couldn't help the goofy smile on his face as she pulled him in for a proper kiss. "Mmm, morning to you too Milady." Capturing her lips once more he tugged her into his arms, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he stood up and carried her over to the chair. "Hey Bud, think you can give her a little lick for me?"

The black dragon rolled his eyes at their antics, but at least it meant he was closer to having their flight. Dragging his tongue over the blonde's back he watched the boy take a seat behind the girl. Green eyes watched the boy tug the blanket free, hands carefully winding bandages all the way up the girl's back until the whole design was covered.

"There, that should do it." Next was her hair, Hiccup gently combed her hair out before re-braiding it with all the flyaways and loose strands tucked back into place. He knew she could do it but he wasn't sure how sore she would be, and he really didn't want her in pain while she attempted to do what he could do for her. "I gotta go take this useless reptile out for a flight. I'll see you later, okay?"

Astrid sighed, leaning back into his warm body as his arms wound around her, his lips placing a lingering kiss to her neck. Then he was gone, tugging his shirt and riding gear on as an excitable dragons bounced around the hut. "Have a good flight." She called after them as they left the hut, leaving her to dress for the day and head down to the main hall.

For the next two days Astrid went to Hiccup's hut, or he came to hers, morning and night to cover her back in dragon saliva and clean bandages, before Astrid brightly told Hiccup the tenderness and irritation was gone. Slipping into his hut Astrid grinned at the young rider getting ready for bed. Quiet footsteps meant he hadn't heard her come in, his back turned to her as he removed his shirt, only for her to gasp at the sight of bandages on his right bicep and left side of his chest. "Hiccup, why didn't you tell me Ryker hurt you?" They had fended off a hunter's raiding party the day before.

"M-milady!" Hiccup spun to face his valkyrie, surprised by her presence. "I-it's not what it looks like, I promise. Ryker didn't do this." Fingers fumbling with the bandage on his right arm, he slowly unwound the bandage to reveal his personal crest of a Night Fury on his right arm, lining up exactly where it sat on his armour. "I uh- I was inspired by your marking and decided I should have a couple of my own." Moving to the other bandage, Hiccup removed the cloth covering the left side of his chest.

Blue eyes widened, a shuddered gasp as she saw what was there. Emblazoned on his chest, directly over his heart, was a Deadly Nadder. It's head was low, wings unfurled, and tail raised, ready for battle and guarding his heart. "Hiccup, I- ." There were no words, it was beautiful and she knew he'd done it just to prove he belonged to her.

"You have me, Astrid, all of me. Now and forever." Bold steps brought him over to the Valkyrie, one arm looping around her waist while the other lifted her hand to rest against the Nadder. "Carve out my heart, it's your name written there." She wore his personal symbol, not the Haddock family crest, _his_ , and now he would wear hers. His heart beat for her and her alone, of that he was certain, just as he knew she would guard it with all the ferocity of a Nadder.

Blue eyes gazed up, almost overwhelmed by the intensity of his devotion. The girl had to remind herself to breathe she was so lost in the power of his stare. "Hiccup, she's _beautiful_." Carefully her fingers traced the skin just beside the Nadder, before laying the lightest of kisses to the inked form.

"Yes, you are." Hiccup murmured softly, fingers lifting her chin to kiss her as he'd been wanting to all day. A few more kisses peppered her face before he finally pulled away, taking a seat and calling Toothless over to lick his markings. "Okay Bud, do your thing." He sat still for a moment, letting the dragon cover his markings with saliva before he felt Astrid step forward and bandage them back up. Smiling, he followed the blonde to his bed, removing his prosthetic and settling down for her to use his chest for a pillow while they slept.

The next morning brought a flurry of commotion. After the most recent hunter raid Hiccup thought it was a good idea for them all to return to Berk and visit their families. They had been away for a while now and it would do them some good to spent time with their family and friends. It would also give them a chance to grab any extra provisions they might need while trading some items they'd acquired on their travels. It also provided the perfect cover for Hiccup to take care of a personal matter.

The riders reached Berk just in time for lunch, the famished riders quickly removing their packs so their dragons could feed themselves before joining the vikings for the noon meal. Stoick appraised his son as they ate, there was something different about his son, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. All he knew was something was different. Before he could pull Hiccup aside, Gobber whisked the boy away to the forge, rattling off a list of jobs he needed the lad to help him complete while he was there.

Gobber had left to deliver a sharpened sword while checking on an ill dragon, leaving Hiccup to man the forge. It was nearing dinner time, so people stopping by to make requests had long since died away, leaving Hiccup plenty of privacy when a certain Valkyrie dropped by to distract him. Leaning against his workbench he sighed into the kiss, arms wrapped around the spirited blonde, fingers burrowing beneath her top until he could drag them tantalizingly against her bare skin. Her own hands had long since slipped under his shirt, her fingernails scratching lightly against his chest and stomach as he made her whine against his lips. Gods did he love this, being able to hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted. Dipping down to suck teasingly on her neck Hiccup suddenly bolted upright at the sound of Gobber's voice.

"What the bloody Hel is goin' on in 'ere?" Hiccup jerked away, eyes wide like a startled rabbit while Astrid disappeared out of he closest door, leaving Hiccup to face his godfather alone. "What did ye do? I know dragon tails an' that was a bloody Night Fury on her back. So tell me, what was yer personal symbol doin' brandin' that lass like a cheap yak fer sale?"

Hiccup winced, he had really hoped Gobber hadn't seen that. "S-she asked me for a marking, and she chose one of my sketches and asked me to do it for her, so I did it." Hiccup replied softly, he really hated actually having to explain this, it was just so...personal. "A-and it's not just her, Gobber." With a sigh, the lad removed his shirt, letting his godfather see the Night Fury on his arm and the Nadder proudly inked on his chest. "B-but that doesn't matter, because I'm asking Dad to write up a contract tonight."

Gobber's mouth dropped open, Hiccup was asking for Astrid's hand? "Well why didn't ye say so?" The one-legged viking strode forward, crushing Hiccup's lanky form in a bear hug. "Odin's beard, it took ye long enough. I'll admit, I almost lost hope, but ye got there in the end, an' that's what matters." Finally releasing the boy he bent down to get a better look at the markings. "That's some good work there lad. What did she say when she saw that' 'ey?"

Gasping to fill his lungs with air after his Godfather's crushing hug, Hiccup panted out a laugh. "She loved it. Actually she uh- she kissed it." Cheeks flushed bright red as he remembered the way she'd spent that night letting him know how much she loved it. Hel, his lips were still burning from her kisses, and it just made him long for her even more. "I love her Gobber, and better yet, she loves me. Thor, what are the odds of that happening, huh?"

The canny old blacksmith roared with laughter. "Lad, ye weren' subtle. Anyone wit' eyes could tell ye loved 'er." The groan that left the love-struck boy just made Gobber laugh even harder. "And e'er since ye brought that dragon o' yer's around, anyone could see she was jus' as head o'er heels fer ye. Ye two were jus' too oblivious ta notice." Intelligent Hiccup certainly was, observant, not so much. Gobber loved the boy like a son and he was ecstatic that he'd finally managed to woo the woman of his dreams. "Now put yer bloody shirt on an' go get that contract. I wan' godbabies ta spoil!"

Nodding his head, Hiccup grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head. Taking a moment to make sure he didn't look as if he'd had a roll in the hay before heading for the door. "Oh, an' Hiccup." Gobber's voice stopped the lad, turning to face the blond viking. "Do ye think ye could do one o' those markin's fer me?"

A bright grin crept onto Hiccup's face. "I'm sure I could come up with something for you. How about tomorrow afternoon, after you close the forge?" Gobber nodded his agreement and Hiccup turned, racing for Haddock Hall. It was time to talk to his father about making his intentions towards Astrid official.

As promised, the moment the forge closed Hiccup set up his workbench to do a marking for Gobber. The older blacksmith loved the design Hiccup had come up with for him. It was based on the viking symbol for a blacksmith but with dragons curled around it. Taking one bulging bicep in hand, Hiccup began to sketch out the design in charcoal.

"Hey Babe." Astrid greeted, kissing Hiccup's cheek while setting a plate of food down beside him as well as a pitcher of water. Hiccup wasn't much of a drinker, especially when he was working. "I figured I better grab you something before all the good stuff was taken." A much larger plate of food and a large tankard of mead was set beside Gobber, much to the blacksmith's enthusiasm.

"If ye hadn' already asked fer her hand, I'd tell ye to marry 'er." Gobber grinned widely at the lass, watching as she pulled up a chair beside Hiccup, taking the cloth to blot the design while Hiccup worked. "An' congratulations on finally pinnin' the lad down an' forcin' him ta make an honest woman o' ye. Don' gimme that look, we both know she made the first move." Gobber directed the last comment to Hiccup, his stare daring the lad to say otherwise.

Astrid chuckled, history would dictate that she made the first move, and she guessed technically she had by asking Hiccup to mark her, but she had to give him credit for actually making a move this time. "Actually, Hiccup kissed me first." Astrid replied, earning her a pair of raised eyebrows from Gobber, the bushy blond caterpillars threatening to disappear up into his helmet. "Technically I was asleep for the first one, but he claimed the second one too."

"Thank you, Milady." Hiccup's dry wit rolling off his tongue as he leaned over to claim a quick kiss. "For defending my honour and virtue as a man." Taking a quick bite of his dinner he returned to his work, thoroughly enjoying the playfulness of their newly found relationship. Had he known his bond with Astrid would only become deeper and more honest, he would've bared his soul to her ages ago.

Rolling her eyes at his sarcasm Astrid took a sip from Hiccup's cup. "So I shouldn't tell him about how you professed your undying love to me then?" Hiccup's head snapped to face Astrid, green eyes wide as he gaped at the girl while muttering a 'Thor no!'. An act that only seemed to embolden the girl.

"Oh Odin, now _that's_ a story I need ta hear." Gobber crowed with glee. Ripping off a giant mouthful of roast chicken he stared at Astrid with eager eyes. He was an old romantic at heart, especially when it came to his godson, and he wanted to know what Hiccup said to make the young Valkyrie swoon.

The next day word had gotten around, Gobber no doubt boasting about the new ink resting under the bandage wrapped around his massive arm. Snotlout had been the first to approach Hiccup, his cousin demanding a Monstrous Nightmare all over his back. Right up until Hiccup showed him a needle, then the boy had muttered something about being needed for chores before scurrying off.

Fishlegs had been next, the husky lad stammering out a polite request for a Gronkle. Smiling, Hiccup had nodded his head to the workbench now set up for Hiccup to ink his fellow vikings. The young rider was actually becoming quite good with a needle, and his penmanship was exemplary. Passing Fishlegs a roll of bandage he instructed the larger boy to have Meatlug lick it twice a day and then redress the mark until it felt better.

A couple of other vikings were waiting for Hiccup to mark them, among them Gothi, the Village Elder. Gobber peered over to translate the old woman's scratchings before Hiccup kindly inked the symbol of a healer into the woman. Gothi's toothy grin at his work was more than enough for Hiccup as he asked Toothless for a drop of saliva before dressing the site and helping Gothi up.

Hiccup was actually doing quite well with the marking, every viking who had requested one had left a few coins behind as a thank you. The whole endeavor was really starting to make Hiccup smile, to know that so many vikings wanted _his art_ on their bodies. His good mood lasted right until Ruffnut sat down and indicated exactly where she wanted her marking to be situated.

The young rider stared at her, eyes wide in horror as she indicated an area he would only ever consider inking for his _wife_. "No!" Hiccup stood up, his arm pointing towards the door, requesting she leave immediately. "That's it! No more markings! For _ANYONE_! I'm done!" Packing up his tools and his ink, Hiccup grabbed his sketchbook and left not stopping until he was in Toothless' saddle and high up in the sky.

Slipping into his Haddock Hall, Hiccup started at the sight of his father's gaze waiting for him. "I heard you refused to do any more markings for people. Left a lot of vikings quite upset." Hiccup's head fell, the last thing he needed was his father's disapproval, yet somehow he'd found it.

"Ruffnut wanted one... _down there_." Hiccup grumbled, slumping down onto the chair across from his father, noting the plate of food set aside for his arrival. "I just couldn't do it, Dad. The only person I want to see _down there_ is Astrid." With a groan the boy dropped forward onto the table, face pressed into the timber.

Stoick's eye crinkled with mirth as he stared down at his son, finally letting out a hearty chuckle. "Aye, which is a good thing. Shows character. It's also one of the reasons her father was so eager to sign your contract." The vast Chief smiled as his son's head lifted, eyes wide with hope as Stoick placed the signed document on the table between them. "As of this mornin', Astrid is your betrothed and Ah've already paid her bride price."

This was better than anything Hiccup could've hoped for. His father wasn't mad at him, actually he seemed _proud,_ and he was officially betrothed to the girl of his dreams. "Dad, thank you. This- this is everything I ever wanted." Finally sitting up, Hiccup slid his meal over and began to eat. He'd missed dinners with his dad.

The Chief smiled down at his son, grateful Hiccup had finally gotten everything Stoick had wanted for him. Seeing his son happy and with a woman he loved, who loved him back, what more could a father want for his child? And seeing the man that Hiccup had become, he couldn't be prouder of the man who would eventually succeed him. "So, would you reconsider your decision about markings for your Chief?"

Wide green eyes stared at his father, did he really just ask for a marking? "For my Chief, no." Hiccup replied, a soft smile covering his face as he glanced at the mountain of a man. "For my Dad, always."

A loud guffaw filled the room, a wide, toothy smile on the Chief's face. "You can tell me all about your betrothed while ye do it. I want ta hear all about yer grand proposal, how did ye win yer Lady Fair?" Stoick's beaming face looked down upon his son before opening his vest in preparation. "I-I want something ta help me remember yer mother. Put her close ta my heart." A large, stubby finger tapped his chest, indicating the spot he wanted.

Hiccup thought about the Nadder covering his own chest. "I know what you mean." Grabbing his charcoal, he began to sketch out a design. This was for both of them, and he was going to make it something his mother would be proud of when she met them on the fields of Valhalla.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
